To whom it may concern
by pomme-violette
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic de FlitterFlutterFly. Mon nom est Dudley Dursley. Je suis ici pour vous dire à quel point vous êtes horribles. C'est de votre faute si Harry est mort. Vous lui avez pris son unique amour. Harry/Draco


**Titre: **To Whom It May Concern

**Auteur**: FlitterFlutterFly

**Traductrice: **Pomme-violette

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Sommaire: **Mon nom est Dudley Dursley. Je suis ici pour vous dire à quel point vous êtes horribles. C'est de votre faute si Harry est mort. Vous lui avez pris son unique amour.

**Note/Avertissement: relation homosexuelle suggérée (** Harry/Draco), donc faîtes demi-tour si vous avez des problèmes avec ce couple ^^

* * *

A ceux que cela pourrait concerner,

Mon nom est Dudley Dursley. Je sais que vous pensez probablement à moi comme étant le gros cousin qui avait l'habitude de tabasser Harry. Et vous avez raison, je l'ai fait.

Mais plus maintenant.

Parce que mon cousin ne sera plus jamais tabassé par personne.

Mais vous le savez.

Ce que vous ne savez pas est la vraie raison pour laquelle mon cousin n'a pas survécu à la « bataille finale ».

C'est-ce que je m'apprête à vous dire. J'avais arrêté de battre Harry l'été avant ses 15 ans, lorsqu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Mais j'ai gardé un certain côté malveillant.

Alors je n'ai aucun problème à vous dire que c'est entièrement de votre faute si Harry est mort.

Vous, ses meilleurs amis, sa seconde famille, ses mentors. Vous l'avez tué. Pas directement bien sûr, mais suffisamment. Vous pensiez que Voldemort (oui je connais son nom) l'avait tué. Vous devriez savoir que si Harry l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait survécu. Il a tué ce bâtard pour vous, mais il s'est laissé mourir en même temps.

Vous voyez, il m'avait rendu visite une dernière fois avant de partir au combat. Il m'a tout dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a choisi, moi, parmi tous les autres. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que je ne pourrais pas en comprendre la moitié. Mais j'ai compris plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Et maintenant c'est mon boulot de vous raconter.

Dès le premier jour, on l'a bourré de certains préjugés. Serpentard est mauvais. Tu es ou sera un grand sorcier.

Que pensez-vous que ceci lui ait fait ?

Le Choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard. Vous ne le saviez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Exceptés à Dumbledore et moi.

Harry lui avait demandé de ne pas l'y mettre. On lui avait raconté que Serpentard était malfaisant. On lui a ait dit que Draco Malfoy, qu'il avait rencontré dans la boutique de vêtements, venait d'une mauvaise famille. Draco fût envoyé à Serpentard alors il est allé à Gryffondor.

Il est devenu ami avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Eux, comme beaucoup d'autre, avaient de grandes attentes le regardant.

Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, vous savez.

Il voulait juste être ordinaire.

Ron, tu n'as jamais compris à quel point tu le blessais. Cette fois où tu pensais qu'il s'était inscrit dans cette compétition pour plus de célébrité. Ne le connaissais-tu pas mieux que ça ? Mais il t'a repris. N'importe quelle autre personne à part Harry t'aurait abandonné. Il t'a tant donné, et tu ne lui as rien donné en retour.

Hermione, et bien au moins tu l'as cru. Mais tu ne lui as jamais fait confiance. Tu ne t'es jamais fiée à son jugement. Il comprenait des choses que toi non. Pourtant tu lui as dit qu'il avait tort. Tu as toujours raison. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse dire ceci mais Harry était intelligent. Si seulement tu lui avais donné la chance de le prouver.

Je n'ai même pas commencé par Dumbledore. Harry était le golden boy de Dumbledore. Et bien, il aurait dû trouver une meilleure famille pour y placer Harry. J'ai honte de dire que nous avons été exécrables avec lui. Je l'ai parfois tellement battu qu'il pouvait à peine marcher. Ma mère lui a donné des tâches ménagères que des hommes de trois fois sa taille auraient luttés pour accomplir. Mon père l'enfermait dans un placard exigu sans nourriture pendant des semaines.

Il y a une raison pour laquelle il acceptait toutes les merdes que vous lui lanciez. Malgré tous vos défauts, au moins vous lui donniez à manger. Au moins vous prétendiez l'aimer.

Mais Harry était brisé. Il était brisé à un point que vous ne pourrez jamais déterminer. Car vous n'avez pas compris. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aimerait sans toutes ces attentes.

Et qu'importe à quel point vous pensiez le contraire, Draco était cette personne.

Ce même Draco que vous l'avez poussé à haïr pendant des années.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas haïr. Vous vouliez faire de lui quelque chose qu'il n'était pas.

Au moins Draco ne s'est jamais attendu à ce qu'Harry soit parfait.

Je suis heureux qu'ils aient eu la chance de se parler comme des êtres civilisés. Tout avait commencé pendant la sixième année d'Harry. Draco n'avait jamais voulu effectuer cette tâche. Il espérait qu'Harry l'aiderait.

Et Harry a essayé. Mais ce ne fût pas assez. Harry n'était pas parfait.

Quand Draco est parti se cacher, ils se sont écrits. Tous les jours. Finalement, Draco vint se cacher avec nous. Ma mère et mon père ne l'ont jamais su. Mais moi oui.

Draco m'a menacé de me tuer pour avoir blessé Harry lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

Je l'appréciais.

Ils sont devenus proches. Vraiment proches.

Je me souviens les avoir entendus une fois. Harry était en train de crier. Disant à quel point son parrain lui manquait. Je sais ce que vous lui auriez dit si ça avait été vous dans cette chambre avec lui.

'Je sais Harry' ou 'Il ne reviendra jamais Harry' ou 'Il voudrait que tu sois heureux'.

Draco n'a rien fait de ça. Il l'a juste serré dans ses bras. Trois jours plus tard, une lettre est arrivée. Bellatrix était morte.

Et bien Harry était supposé être à Serpentard après tout. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils aimaient la vengeance.

Ensuite il avait essayé de tout vous révéler. Il voulait que vous le cachiez. Notre maison ne serait plus sûre après le 17ème anniversaire d'Harry.

Vous avez arrêté Draco.

Vous avez pris la seule personne avec qui Harry pouvait discuter sans faux-semblant.

Aviez-vous remarqué à quel point les yeux d'Harry furent vide après ça ? Harry était un bon acteur mais vous le connaissiez depuis sept ans. Vous aviez sûrement remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Harry était parti avant même qu'il ne soit frappé par ce sort.

Aucun d'entre vous n'avez pris la peine de nous informer, nous, les Dursley. Draco l'a fait. J'ai reçu une lettre de lui quelques jours après que cela se soit passé. Je ne sais pas comment il me l'a envoyée. Il est probablement mort dans sa cellule de prison. Mort, le cœur brisé.

Voici la copie de la lettre:

_Dudley,_

_Harry l'a fait. Il a tué -Tu sais qui- _(ceci a été griffonné)_ Voldemort._

_Harry est mort._

_Je voulais juste te remercier pour ta compréhension. Quand tu verras Harry au Paradis, dis-lui que je l'aime. Je torturerais Voldemort en enfer pour lui. S'il te plaît, dis-lui._

_Draco_

Vous ne savez pas mais l'original a tellement de tâches de larmes que c'est dur de lire.

Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient vraiment.

J'espère que ce que j'ai écrit vous a touché. J'espère que vous culpabilisez. Harry a tué Voldemort pour vous. Vous deviez savoir que si Harry l'avait voulu, il ne serait pas mort. Mais il l'est. Il a laissé ce sort le frapper.

S'il y a un Paradis et un Enfer, Harry et Draco sont ensemble là-haut au Paradis. Et vous tous iraient pourrir en Enfer.

Mais je ne crois pas au Paradis. Je ne crois pas en l'Enfer. Je ne crois pas en Dieu. S'il y en avait un, pourquoi aurait-il permis ça?

Non, la mort est définitive.

J'espère juste que vous ferez une chose. Ca ne compensera pas les dernier mois de douleur d'Harry, ni les mois de Draco en prison.

Mais ça comptera pour quelque chose.

S'il vous plaît, mettez Harry et Draco ensemble. Ils l'auraient voulu.

La haine n'apporte que la haine.

Il faut deux grandes personnes pour passer outre la haine et trouver l'amour.

Souvenez-vous de ça, partagez ça, et peut-être que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.

Dudley Dursley

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai hésité un moment à traduire cette fic à cause de la syntaxe parfois un peu bizarre mais j'aimais trop le point de vue de Dudley pour ça ^^

J'ai une autre traduction en cours : " The fantasy Trilogy ". C'est un threeshot sur le couple Harry/Draco et cette fois-ci trèèèèèèès explicite ^^

Le premier chap' est traduit ( sera envoyé en beta après le bac ) et je commence doucement le deuxième.

A bientôt !


End file.
